darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
What Lies Below/Transcript
Transcript 1. About the Task System... (Irrelevant to the quest) 2. Hello there! Hello there! Rat Burgiss: Oh, hello. I'm Rat. You're a what? Rat Burgiss: No, no. My name is Rat. Rat Burgiss. Ohhhhh, well, what's up, Ratty? Rat Burgiss: It's Rat, thank you. And I, uh...heh...I seem to be in a bit of trouble here, as you can probably see. Why, what seems to be the matter? Rat Burgiss: Well, I'm a trader by nature and I was on the way to Varrock with my cart here when I was set upon by outlaws! They ransacked my cart and stole some very important papers that I must get back. 1. That's awful! You're lucky to be alive! - 2. The papers were the only valuable thing you had? - 3. Shall I get them back for you? Shall I get them back for you? Rat Burgiss: You mean you want to help? 3.1. Of course! Tell me what you need me to do. Of course! Tell me what you need me to do. Rat Burgiss: Right, now I heard those outlaws say say something about having a small campsite somewhere to the west of the Grand Exchange. They headed off to the north-west of here, taking five pages with them. Rat Burgiss: Kill the outlaws and get those papers back from them for me. Here's a folder in which you can put the pages. Be careful, though; those outlaws are tough. Rat Burgiss: When you find all 5 pages, put them in the folder and bring them back to me! Don't worry, Ratty! I won't let you down! Rat Burgiss: ... 3.2. No, sorry, I have to go! - 4. Oh dear. Well, I hope you get to Varrock okay! - ----- (Completing the folder) -- You have added all the pages to the folder that Rat gave to you. You should take this folder back to Rat. -- (Reading the folder) -- The pieces of paper appear to contain lots of facts and figures. They look like accounts and lists of items. You're not sure what they all mean. -- ----- (Reporting back to Rat Burgiss) 1. About the Task System... (Irrelevant to the quest) 2. Hello there! Hello there! Rat Burgiss: Ah, hello again. I got your pages back! Rat Burgiss: Excellent! I knew you could help! Let me take those from you, there. Rat Burgiss: Now, I liked the way you handled yourself on that last little 'mission' I gave you there, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret! Wait! Wait! Let me guess! You're actually a rich prince in disguise who wants to help poor people like me!? Rat Burgiss: Uhhh...no. No, that's not it. You know, on second thought, I think I'll keep my secret for now. Look, instead, you can do another job for me. All work and no play makes Player a dull adventurer! Rat Burgiss: Yes, well, I'm sure that may be the case. However, what I want you to do is take this letter to someone for me. It's in a different language so, trust me, you won't be able to read it. Rat Burgiss: Take it to a wizard named Surok Magis who resides in the Varrock Palace Library. I'll see about some sort of reward for your work when I get myself sorted out here. Letter. Wizard. Varrock. Library. Got it! Rat Burgiss: Yes, good luck then. ----- (Talking to Surok Magis) Surok Magis: Hah! Come for my Aphro-Dizzy-Yak spell! Want someone to fall madly in love with you, eh? Not surprised with a face like that, to be honest! I didn't come here to be insulted! Surok Magis: Really? Well, with ears like that, you do surprise me! No, look. I have a letter for you. Surok Magis: Really? Well then, let me see it! Here it is! (Surok destroys the letter with a spell) Surok Magis: Of all the luck! Why did you destroy the letter? Surok Magis: None of your business! It's a secret! Yes, there seems to be a lot of them going around at the moment. Surok Magis: Of course. Hmmm. However, I could let you in on another secret, if you like? 1. Go on, then! Go on, then! Surok Magis: My secret is this. I have been spending time here in the palace library trying to discover some ancient spells and magics. Surok Magis: In my research, I have uncovered a most astounding spell that will allow me to transform simple clay into solid gold bars! Surok Magis: Now I am ready to use the spell to create all the gold I...uh...the city wants. I would gladly share this gold with you; I simply need a few more things! Okay, what do you need? Surok Magis: I will only need a couple of items. The first is very simple: an ordinary bowl to use as a casting vessel. Surok Magis: You should be able to find one of these at any local store here in Varrock. I would go myself but I am...uh...busy with my research. Surok Magis: The other item is much harder. I need a metal wand infused with chaos magic. How would I get something like that? Surok Magis: Take this metal wand. You will also need 15 chaos runes. When you get to the Chaos Altar, use the wand on the altar itself. This should infuse the runes into the wand. How on earth do you know about Runecrafting? I thought only a few people knew of it. Surok Magis: Hah! Don't presume to think that those wizards in their fancy tower are the only people to have heard of Runecrafting! Now pay attention! Surok Magis: You will need to have 15 chaos runes in your inventory. Make sure you also have either a chaos talisman or chaos tiara to complete the infusion. Where can I get a talisman or a tiara? Surok Magis: I'm afraid I don't know. You will need to search for one. Surok Magis: Bring the infused wand and a bowl back to me and I will make us both rich! Surok Magis: One more thing. I have uncovered information here in the library which may be of use to you. It tells of a safe route to the Chaos Altar that avoids the Wilderness. Great! What is it? Surok Magis: It is an old tome...a history book of sorts. It's somewhere here in the library. I forget where I left it, but it should be easy enough for you to find. Surok Magis: I have also given you a copy of a diary I...uh...acquired. It may also help you to find that which you seek. 2. Is it a BIG secret? - 3. No thanks. I have other things to do for now! - ----- (Talking to Surok again without progressing) Surok Magis: Ah! You're back. Have you found the things I need yet? 1. Remind me what I am doing again? - 2. I lost the wand! - 3. How much gold will I get? - 4. Can I ask about the diary? - 5. Where is that tome you mentioned again? - ----- (Infusing chaos magic into the wand) -- The metal wand bursts into life and crackles with arcane power. This is a powerful instrument indeed! -- ----- (Reporting back to Surok) Surok Magis: Well? 1. I have the things you wanted! I have the things you wanted! Surok Magis: Excellent! Well done! I knew that you would not let me down. So...about this gold that you're going to give me? Surok Magis: All in good time. I must prepare the spell first, and that will take a little time. While I am doing that, please take this letter to Rat, the trader outside the city who sent you here. Okay, but I'll be back for my gold. Surok Magis: Yes, yes, yes. Now off you go! 2. Can I ask about the diary? - 3. Never mind, I forgot the question. - ----- (Talking to Rat Burgiss) 1. About the Task System... (Irrelevant to the quest) 2. Hello there! Hello there! Rat Burgiss: Ah, Player! You've returned! 2.1. Yes! I have a letter for you. Yes! I have a letter for you. Rat Burgiss: A letter for me? Let me see. Rat Burgiss: This letter is treasonous! This does indeed confirm my worst fears. It is time I let you into my secret amd hopefully this will answer any questions you may have. Okay. Go on. Rat Burgiss: I am not really a trader. I am the Commander of the Varrock Palace Secret Guard. VPSG for short. Okay, I had a feeling you weren't a real trader due to the fact that you had nothing to sell! So why the secrecy? Rat Burgiss: I'm just getting to that. A short while ago, we received word that Surok had discovered a powerful mind-control spell and intended to use it on King Roald himself! Rat Burgiss: He could control the whole kingdom that way! I think I can believe that. Surok's not the nicest person in Misthalin! Rat Burgiss: Yes, but until now, the spell has been useless to him as he is currently under guard at the palace and not allowed to leave. He could not get the tools for the spell because if he left the palace he would be arrested! Uh oh! I may have helped him by mistake, here. He promised me a big reward if I collected some items for him...but he said it was for a spell to make gold! Rat Burgiss: Yes, we heard that somehow Surok had obtained the things he needed but we were not sure how. I thought it might have been you. Rat Burgiss: However, I assumed you did not know of his plans; that is why you weren't arrested! Thank you! How can I help fix this mistake? Rat Burgiss: Okay, here's what I need you to do. One of my contacts has devised a spell that he is sure will be able to counteract the effects of the mind-control spell. I need you to visit him. Okay, who is it? Rat Burgiss: His name is Zaff. He runs a staff shop in Varrock. Go and speak to him and he will tell you what you should do. I will send word to him to let him know that you are coming. Yes, sir! I'm on my way! 2.2. Yes, and you have some explaining to do! - 2.3. What, you're still here? - ----- (Talking to Zaff) Zaff: Would you like to buy or sell some staves or is there something else you need? 1. Yes, please. (Irrelevant to the quest) 2. No, thank you. (Irrelevant to the quest) 3. Do you have any battlestaves? (Irrelevant to the quest) 4. Rat Burgiss sent me. Rat Burgiss sent me! Zaff: Ah, yes; You must be Player! Rat sent word that you would be coming. Everything is prepared. I have created a spell that will remove the mind control from the king. Okay, so what's the plan? Zaff: Listen carefully. For the spell to succeed, the king must be made very weak. If his mind is controlled, you will need to fight him until he is all but dead. Zaff: Then and ONLY then, use your ring to summon me. I will teleport to you and cast the spell that will cure the king. Why must I summon you? Can't you come with me? Zaff: I cannot. I must look after my shop here and I have lots to do. Rest assured, I will come when you summon me. Okay, so what do I do now? Zaff: Take this beacon ring and some instructions. Zaff: Once you have read the instructions, it will be time for you to arrest Surok. Won't he be disinclined to acquiesce to that request? Zaff: Won't he what? Won't he refuse? Zaff: I very much expect so. It may turn nasty, so be on your guard. I hope we can stop him before he can cast his spell! Make sure you have that ring I gave you. Okay, thanks, Zaff! Zaff: Rat has told me that you are to be made an honorary member of the VPSG so that you can arrest Surok. If you have any questions about this, ask Rat. Zaff: One last thing: you must remember that as part of the VPSG, we must remain secretive at all times. For this reason, I cannot discuss matters such as this unless absolutely necessary! Of course! Thanks again! ----- (Talking to Surok) Surok!! Your plans have been uncovered! You are hereby under arrest on the authority of the Varrock Palace Secret Guard! Surok Magis: So! You're with the Secret Guard, eh? I should have known! I knew you had ugly ears from the start...and your nose is too short! Give yourself up, Surok! Surok Magis: Never! I am Surok Magis, descendant of the High Elder Sin'keth Magis, rightful heir of the Dagon'hai Order! I will have my revenge on those who destroyed my people! The place is surrounded. There is nowhere to run! Surok Magis: Do you really wish to die so readily? Are you prepared to face your death? 1. Bring it on! Bring it on! Surok Magis: I am a Dagon'hai! I run from nothing. My spell has been completed and it is time for you to meet your end, Player! The king is now under my control! 2. Fine! You win this time! - ----- (A cutscene opens) -- The room grows dark and you sense objects moving... -- Surok Magis: Annach Narh Hin Dei! King Roald: What's going on...? King Roald: I...must...kill...Player!! Uh oh! King Roald looks evil! (When the king is low health, the player summons Zaff) Zaff: Sin danna nim borha!! King Roald: Wh...! (Zaff teleports King Roald away) Zaff: The king's mind has been restored to him and he has been teleported away to safety. Now, to deal with Surok! Surok Magis: No! All is lost! I must escape! Zaff: You will not escape justice this time, Surok! Surok Magis: Mirra din namus!! Zaff: Stop! Surok Magis: Noooooooo!! Zaff: Your teleport spell has been corrupted, Surok! I have placed a magic block on this room. You will remain here, under guard, in the library from now on. Surok Magis: No! My plans have been ruined! I was so close to success! Zaff: Thank you for your help, Player. I will put the room back in order and then I must leave. Surok is defeated and will be no more trouble for us. We will guard him more closely from now on! -- The room grows dark again and you sense objects moving... -- ----- (Talking to Rat Burgiss) 1. About the Task System... (Irrelevant to the quest) 2. Hello there! Hello there! Rat Burgiss: Well, Player, how did it go? You should have been there! There was this...and Surok was like...and I was...and then the King...and, and...uh...ahem! The mission was accomplished and the king has been saved. Rat Burgiss: I take it that it went alright, then? That's great news! Rat Burgiss: Zaff has already briefed me on the events. We will arrange for Surok to be fed and watched. I think he will not be a problem any more. You know, one thing bothers me. He's now stuck in the library, but wasn't that the reason we were in this mess in the first place? Rat Burgiss: Yes, you are right. But rest assured, we will be watching him much more closely from now on. Rat Burgiss: You've done very well and have been a credit to the VPSG; perhaps one day there may be a place for you here! Rat Burgiss: In the meantime, let me reward you for what you've done. I will be sure to call on you if we ever need help in the future. Congratulations! Quest complete! Transcript